Intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) imaging is widely used in interventional cardiology as a diagnostic tool for a diseased vessel, such as an artery, within the human body to determine the need for treatment, to guide the intervention, and/or to assess its effectiveness. To perform an IVUS imaging study, an IVUS catheter that incorporates one or more ultrasound transducers is passed into the vessel and guided to the area to be imaged. The transducers emit and receive ultrasonic energy in order to create an image of the vessel of interest. Ultrasonic waves are partially reflected by discontinuities arising from tissue structures (such as the various layers of the vessel wall), red blood cells, and other features of interest. Echoes from the reflected waves are received by a transducer and passed along to an IVUS imaging system, which is connected to the IVUS catheter by way of a patient interface module (PIM). The imaging system processes the received ultrasound signals to produce a cross-sectional image of the vessel where the device is placed.
There are two types of IVUS catheters commonly in use today: rotational and solid state. For a typical rotational IVUS catheter, a single ultrasound transducer element is located at the tip of a flexible driveshaft that spins inside a plastic sheath inserted into the vessel of interest. The transducer element is oriented such that the ultrasound beam propagates generally perpendicular to the axis of the device. The fluid-filled sheath protects the vessel tissue from the spinning transducer and driveshaft while permitting ultrasound signals to propagate from the transducer into the tissue and back. As the driveshaft rotates, the transducer is periodically excited with a high voltage pulse to emit a short burst of ultrasound. The same transducer then listens for the returning echoes reflected from various tissue structures. The IVUS imaging system assembles a two dimensional display of the vessel cross-section from a sequence of pulse/acquisition cycles occurring during a single revolution of the transducer.
In contrast, solid-state IVUS catheters carry an ultrasound scanner assembly that includes an array of ultrasound transducers distributed around the circumference of the device connected to a set of transducer control circuits. The transducer control circuits, select individual transducers for transmitting an ultrasound pulse and for receiving the echo signal. By stepping through a sequence of transmitter-receiver pairs, the solid-state IVUS system can synthesize the effect of a mechanically scanned transducer element but without moving parts. Since there is no rotating mechanical element, the transducer array can be placed in direct contact with the blood and vessel tissue with minimal risk of vessel trauma. Furthermore, because there is no rotating element, the interface is simplified. The solid-state scanner can be wired directly to the imaging system with a simple electrical cable and a standard detachable electrical connector.
One factor in IVUS catheter performance is catheter agility. Rotational catheters tend to smoothly advance around corners due to the flexible rotating drive shaft contained within the sheath. However, rotational catheters often require a long rapid exchange tip to engage the guidewire, and the long tip may limit the advance of the imaging core containing the transducer. For example, this may prevent the catheter from being advanced to very distal locations within the coronary arteries. On the other hand, solid-state IVUS catheters may have a shorter tip as the guidewire can pass through the interior lumen of the scanner. However, some solid-state designs have rigid segments that limit the ability to advance the catheter around sharp bends in the vasculature. Solid-state IVUS catheters also tend to be larger in diameter than rotational catheters to accommodate the transducer array and the associated electronics.
While existing IVUS imaging systems have proved useful, there remains a need for improvements in the design of the solid-state scanner to reduce its overall diameter and to reduce the length of rigid portions of the catheter in order to provide improved access to the vasculature. Such improvements may maintain or even improve the imaging performance of the system. Accordingly, the need exists for improvements to the transducer structures, to the electrical interface, to the IVUS scanner, to the IVUS catheter, and to the overall IVUS system, as well as to the methods used in manufacturing.